Klandestin
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [ONESHOT] Saat embun membasahi jendela kafe karena rintik hujan. Saat itu pula aku memutuskan untuk mencintaimu. Aku yang mencintaimu dari belakang. Klandestin, seperti ini. [Jaehyun x Taeyong] Shounen-Ai.


**KLANDESTIN**

 **.**

 **JAEYONG COUPLE**

 **A ROMANCE STORY**

.

.

.

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sial_. Aku jadi sedikit basah karena tiba-tiba saja gerimis sehingga terpaksa aku mampir ke kafe dekat kampus untuk berteduh. Aku membuka pintu kafe dan melihat hanya ada beberapa pengunjung. Tumben tidak terlalu ramai. Aku pun masuk dan berjalan ke arah meja yang terletak di sudut kanan belakang. Aku pun duduk dan tak lama kemudian pelayan perempuan menghampiriku.

"Ingin pesan apa, Tuan?"

"Cokelat hangatnya satu." Jawabku. Ia pun mencatat pesananku kemudian meninggalkan meja. Aku membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan laptop. Sebenarnya ini tugas kelompok yang akan dikerjakan di rumah temanku—Winwin—sore ini namun berhubung ini hujan dan aku tidak ada kendaraan—mobilku sedang di bengkel sehingga aku harus menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk sementara—jadi daripada menunggu kendaraan umum sedangkan gerimis mulai menjadi hujan, lebih baik aku berteduh dahulu dan mengerjakan tugas bagianku.

Aku menyalakan laptopku lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan. Selamat menikmati."

Aku pun mengangguk ketika pelayan tersebut membungkuk. Kuhirup aroma cokelat hangat tersebut. Di saat hujan seperti ini, cokelat hangat memang minuman terbaik untuk menemani. Aku pun sesekali menyesap cokelat hangatku sembari mengetik.

Aku membunyikan jari-jariku setelah dirasa sudah lumayan lama berkutat pada ketikan. Aku melirik arlojiku yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore yang berarti sudah setengah jam lamanya aku mengetik. Aku menyimpan berkas tugasku lalu mematikan laptop. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi lalu mengambil cokelat hangatku yang sudah mulai mendingin karena kuanggurkan. Mataku menatap ke arah jendela yang diselimuti oleh embun dan ternyata sudah mulai gerimis lagi. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dan kini mataku menangkap sosok seperti— _malaikat_? Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. _Ah_. Manusia juga. Auranya terlalu memesona, kalau boleh jujur.

Ia duduk di seberangku, berjarak dua meja dariku. Aku dapat melihat jelas profil sampingnya yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Aku dapat melihat pahatan sempurna wajahnya. Rambut dan kulitnya putih, Hidung bangir, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir tipis berwarna merah alami dan garis rahang yang tajam. Dari samping saja ia sudah terlihat amat rupawan.

 _Mengapa ada orang yang begitu sempurna hanya dengan dilihat dari samping?_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa namun yang kutahu, ia telah berhasil menyita atensiku. Aku pun menaruh gelasku dan duduk tegak dengan bertopang dagu. Mataku seakan tidak ingin lepas darinya. Bahkan kupikir, dirinya lebih indah dari apa pun. Mungkin ini memang sedikit berlebihan tapi inilah kenyataannya. Seperti tidak ada cacat pada dirinya.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tatapanku terbalas. Kini ia sedang menatapku. Aku jadi ingat ada pepatah yang mengatakan, _'Jika kau merasa diperhatikan, cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadarinya dan mencari sang pemerhati tersebut.'_ Dan, ya. Aku tertangkap basah. Bodohnya aku yang malah semakin tenggelam pada pesonanya. _Hazel_ ku bersinggungan langsung dengan _sienna_ nya. Matanya sangat indah. Aku dapat merasakan matanya memancarkan kehangatan. Dan detik itu juga, jantungku bertalu lebih keras dari biasanya. Hatiku menghangat dan aku merasa aliran darahku berdesir semakin cepat. Perasaan ini... _mungkinkah_?

Kupikir sudah sekitar satu menit kami bertatapan kemudian ia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena kontak mata kita terputus. Namun diakhiri sebuah lengkungan kurva kecil darinya rasa kecewaku terobati. Bibir manis itu hanya merekahkan senyuman manis namun aku sudah hampir gila. Aku pun menyeruput pelan minumanku sambil terus memerhatikan kembali profil sampingnya. Entah mengapa pandanganku seakan tidak bisa lepas darinya. Hanya dia sumber atensiku saat ini.

Aku—ah, aku sudah hafal betul dengan rasa ini. Rasa yang sejak lima tahun terakhir tak pernah kurasakan dan kini aku kembali merasakannya. Karenamu.

 _Aku...mencintaimu_

.

.

Ini bukan sepenuhnya keinginanku untuk menjadi penguntit. Aku hanya mengikuti naluri. Kalau sudah menyangkut masalah hati, akal sehat pun sukar menentang, bukan? Dan di sini aku, tengah menatap punggungnya. Siapa sangka bahwa di halte seperti ini pun hanya ada kami. Aku ingin tersenyum namun aku menahannya. Ini masih gerimis kecil. Aku duduk dengan menggunakan topi sedangkan ia masih betah berdiri. Namun aku memilih memerhatikannya dalam diam sambil menikmati debaran jantungku yang tiap detiknya bertambah cepat. Sesekali ia menoleh dan dengan naifnya aku dengan cepat merendahkan topiku agar wajahku tak terlihat—yang aku yakin ia tahu itu aku, pria yang sewaktu di kafe bertatapan dengannya. Aku hanya khawatir jantungku akan sungguhan lompat ke luar ketika melihat kembali paras rupawannya. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa kini aku tengah salah tingkah. Aku merutuk dalam hati karena merasa begitu jengah pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah dua menit menunggu, bus pun datang juga. Aku segera membenarkan topiku lalu mengikuti langkahnya menuju bus. Penumpang bus hanya ada beberapa saja. Dan ia duduk di tengah dengan kepala menyandar pada jendela. Aku sendiri duduk di barisan berjarak satu bangku darinya duduk. Di belakang tentunya. Aku melepas topiku agar pandanganku sepenuhnya melihat ke arahnya. Dapat kulihat ia memasang pelantang telinga dan aku dapat mendengarnya sesekali bersenandung. Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya. Sangat lembut. Entah mengapa aku semakin menikmati gejolak aneh namun menyenangkan yang tengah kualami. Debaran yang berharga untuk orang yang berharga. Hatiku menghangat hanya dengan menatapnya dari belakang.

 _Sungguh, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

Ia tinggal di kawasan elite namun ia memakai kendaraan umum. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia merupakan orang yang rendah hati. Ia berjarak sekitar tujuh meter dariku. Aku sudah memakai kembali topiku. Aku terus menatapnya dengan tangan yang kumasukkan dalam saku celana. Ia masih memasang pelantang telinganya. Dan kawasan ini lumayan sepi. Aku heran, dari tadi semuanya terasa sepi. Dunia seakan turut mempersilakanku untuk mengaguminya tanpa adanya gangguan sedikit pun. Aku tersenyum karena pemikiran tersebut membuatku jengah sekaligus debaran ini terasa semakin keras.

Lima detik setelahnya ia menoleh ke kanan. Aku segera menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon. Dapat kulihat ia memutar badannya lalu menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan antisipasi. Aku semakin berdebar, kali ini bercampur dengan rasa tak enak sekaligus takut. Bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan olehnya? Bisa-bisa aku dicap penguntit tidak tahu malu olehnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali berbalik dengan pelantang telingayang terpasang satu. Aku mengembuskan napas lega. Pelan-pelan aku mencoba mengikutinya kembali. Terus seperti itu sampai ia tiba di sebuah rumah. Aku menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ke kanan dan kiri kemudian mengedikkan bahunya lalu membuka pagar dan masuk. Aku menghela napasku lega. Untung tidak ketahuan. Aku pun tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengetahui di mana ia tinggal.

 _Perumahan Angel nomor 77 turut menyimpan sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap pula._

"Malaikat...yang berhasil mencuri hatiku."

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini aku selalu pergi ke kafe dekat kampus dan mengikutinya pulang. Ia selalu ke sini pukul lima sore. Aku tidak lagi menatapnya dari depan. Hanya menatapnya dari belakang. Aku juga jadi sering memakai topi dan menggunakan kacamata agar tidak terlalu kentara. Sesekali aku menangkap keindahan dirinya dengan kamera ponselku. Hanya seperti ini namun sudah membuatku senang sekaligus berdebar.

 _Seperti ini dahulu, aku ingin mencintaimu seperti ini dahulu._

.

.

Aku tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya bahwa ia memasuki kampus yang sama denganku. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak aku mencintainya dari belakang dan kini aku melihatnya dari samping, berjalan di koridor fakultas seni sambil membawa kanvas. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Apa itu benar-benar dirinya? Aku terus memerhatikannya hingga ia menaiki tangga ujung koridor.

"Hey?"

Sadar dipanggil, aku pun menoleh dan menatap Winwin yang tengah menatapku bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Melihat apa?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku canggung lalu menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa."

Ia menatapku curiga lalu merangkulku akrab. "Sepertinya aku tahu. Kau pasti sedang memerhatikan Senior berambut putih itu, kan?"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Seakan tahu isi pikiranku, ia pun terkekeh lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ia satu tahun di atas kita. Ia baru kembali ke Korea setelah selama satu semester mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Perancis."

Aku jadi mengerti mengapa ia sering mengunjungi kafe dekat kampus. Aku merasa diriku naif kemudian aku tak sengaja terkekeh yang membuat Winwin melepas rangkulannya dan menatapku dengan pandangan— _menggoda_? Aku pun menutup mulutku dan berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

" _Heee_? Kau sedang jatuh cinta, rupanya? Mengaku saja. Pipi hingga telingamu berwarna merah."

Aku berdecak kemudian membalas, "Jangan _sok_ tahu." Namun ia malah semakin gencar menggodaku. _Sial._

Aku bangkit dan merapikan rambutku sebentar lalu menatapnya. "Aku harus masuk kelas." Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia memanggilku.

"Mengapa kau tidak bertanya padaku siapa namanya?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk kemudian membalas, "Siapa?"

"Namanya adalah—"

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu. Aku pergi dulu."

Aku buru-buru meninggalkan Winwin lalu tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak perlu mengetahui namanya sekarang. Aku hanya perlu terus mencintainya dari belakang. Diam-diam seperti ini, sampai aku benar-benar siap mencintainya dari depan. Dan sampai saat itu, waktu akan menjawabku untuk mengetahui namanya.

 _Hanya perlu seperti ini._

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini aku menikmati kegiatan baruku. Menatap dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak jarang juga, kami bersinggung tatap dan aku rasa jantungku benar-benar nyaris lompat. Sungguh. Detakan gila ini, desiran intens ini, dan rasa gejolak ini membuatku menyadari bahwa aku memang semakin dan semakin jatuh pada pesonanya. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Walaupun diam-diam seperti ini namun aku sudah benar-benar bahagia. Aku bersyukur ia terlahir di dunia. Membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta yang benar-benar dalam.

 _Aku hanya manusia biasa yang mencintai sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap seperti dirimu. Tak apa jika kau tidak menatapku selagi aku masih bisa menatapmu._

.

.

Di kafe ini lagi. Seperti biasa. Aku duduk berjarak dua meja darinya. Aku menatapnya sesekali memainkan laptop agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan oleh pelanggan lain. Tak lama kemudian ia mengambil kanvas lalu mulai melukis. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang tengah ia lukis. Kujamin pasti lukisannya sangat indah. Aku menyeruput kopiku sembari terus memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Sesekali ia menatap ke luar jendela yang aku baru sadar bahwa di luar sedang gerimis. Aku jadi menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang melukis pemandangan di luar— _mungkin_.

Aku melirik arlojiku dan ternyata sudah dua puluh menit ia melukis dan aku kembali menatapnya yang ternyata ia sudah selesai dengan lukisannya. Aku penasaran namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun selain menatapnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia pun bangkit dan mendekap kanvasnya. Aku pun dengan sigap merendahkan topiku lalu menunduk memainkan ponsel. Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kafe lalu pergi. Aku pun dengan cepat mematikan laptopku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Aku bangkit lalu segera mengikutinya kembali.

.

.

Langit senja yang indah. Jingga yang memesona namun ini masih gerimis. Gerimis kecil. Seketika aku merasa _dejavu_. Rasanya sama seperti saat pertama kali aku mengikutinya. Keadaan dan suasana yang sama. Gerimis kecil dan hanya ada kami di halte ini. Aku yang tengah duduk sembari menatapnya yang sedang berdiri sembari mendekap kanvasnya. Aku terus tenggelam dalam pikiran manisku sampai sebuah suara menyapa telingaku.

"Kau lucu."

Aku sadar akan ketergeminganku lalu kepalaku refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sisi kananku telah terpampang jelas wajah rupawannya _sienna_ indahnya tengah menghunjam _hazel_ ku sembari melengkungkan kurva tipis nan manis. Aku menelan ludahku gugup. Ia masih menatapku dengan senyuman mematikan itu. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar tak karuan melebihi kadar biasanya saat aku menatapnya dari belakang.

"Kau penggemar rahasiaku, ya."

Aku masih bergeming. Ini terlalu mendadak untukku. Kemudian ia meletakkan lukisannya di sisi kiri bangku lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku masih tergeming kikuk. Dan, ya. Ia melepas topiku lalu merapikan tatanan rambutku. Ia menyugar rambutku hingga menutupi kening. Aku rasa aku mau mati saja karena tak kuat menahan gejolak gila ini. Ia menempatkan tangan kanannya di bahuku lalu tersenyum lagi sembari menatapku.

"Kau indah. Jangan seperti itu, harusnya. Jangan hanya menatapku dari belakang."

 _Ah_. Oke. Aku sudah ketahuan ternyata. _Ugh_. Namun lagi-lagi aku masih bergeming. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Situasi ini membuatku beku. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya dan mengambil kanvasnya. Ia menunjukkan padaku hasil karyanya. Mulutku sedikit ternganga ketika mengetahui apa yang ia lukis saat di kafe. Ini sudah terlalu jelas. _Ya ampun_.

"Dua pria di lukisan ini adalah aku dan kau. Pria yang berada di depan itu adalah aku sedangkan pria yang di belakang dan sambil menatapku dari belakang adalah kau. Ini persis, bukan? Di perumahanku kala jingga bercampur abu saat itu. Seusai hujan dan kau mengikutiku."

Aku menelan ludahku gugup kemudian mengangguk pelan lalu menggeleng setelahnya.

"Ini—a-aku bisa...menjelaskannya."

Namun ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Ini sudah terlalu jelas. Aku sebenarnya sudah menyadari bahwa kau terus memerhatikanku semenjak pertama kali kita bertatapan di kafe dan aku tahu kau mengikutiku saat di halte." Ujarnya. Aku semakin tak enak, takut-takut ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku. Dan seakan dapat membaca isi kepalaku, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam tentangmu, tenang saja. Kau tahu? Justru aku merasa berharga diperhatikan olehmu. Hari-hari berlalu seperti itu, membuatku malu sekaligus— _yeah_ , senang. Kau tidak tahu bukan kalau aku selalu tersenyum karena aku tahu kau menatapku dari belakang? Jelas kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak berani menatapku dari de—"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"—pan. Apa?"

Kami sama-sama tergeming setelahnya. Aku pun berdeham kecil dan memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya. Aku menatapnya dalam dan lembut.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol dan gila tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku memutuskan untuk mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertatapan. Kau boleh menyebutku pengecut karena aku hanya berani menatapmu dari belakang namun itulah aku. Caraku mencintaimu dimulai dari belakang. Dan saat ini, aku akan mencintaimu dari depan. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tulus mengatakannya."

Aku dapat melihat mimik terkejutnya. Aku sendiri berusaha sebisa mungkin menetralkan degup jantungku dan memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan kuterima. Aku semakin menggenggam tangannya erat, berusaha menyalurkan perasaanku.

" _Wow_. Kau—luar biasa."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Maksudmu?"

"Y-ya, maksudku— _ehem_. Kau menyatakan cintamu...padaku. Kita bahkan belum secara resmi berkenalan." Lanjutnya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Aku mengembuskan napas.

"Maaf. Namaku—"

"Jung Jaehyun, jurusan hukum. Satu tingkat di bawahku."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Kemudian ia menatapku dan tersenyum lalu melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan memeluk kembali lukisannya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan sehingga aku dapat melihat profil sampingnya secara lebih jelas karena dekat.

"Karena aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirimu juga. Siapa orang yang berani memerhatikanku sedalam itu dari belakang dan dalam diam. Ternyata itu Jaehyun..."

Aku menggaruk tengkukku kikuk. "Y-ya—maafkan aku. Maaf kalau membuatmu risi...aku tidak bermaksu—"

"Aku suka _kok_."

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku dapat melihat ia tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk menatap sepatunya sendiri.

"Ya—aku juga suka Jaehyun..."

Aku merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku. Debaran kali ini...beribu kali lipat lebih menyenangkan. Hanya karena kalimat itu. Baru aku ingin bertanya apa maksudnya namun tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh dan aku tidak tahu karena ini terjadi dengan cepat, tahu-tahu dia sudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada kiriku. Ia bergerak-gerak kecil hingga telinganya tersandar sempurna pada dadaku. Aku tidak tahu aku harus berbuat apa karena aksi dadakannya ini.

"Jantungmu bertalu sangat keras, Jaehyun. Apa ini karena aku?"

Tak lama setelah itu ia pun menjauhkan dirinya dan menatapku penuh tuntutan. Aku mengembuskan napasku gugup lalu mengangguk kecil. "Tentu." Ia terkekeh mendengarnya lalu ia meraih tangan kananku dan meletakkannya pada dada kirinya. _Sial_. Debarannya terasa sangat cepat dan keras di telapakku. Apa-apaan ini.

"Aku sama sepertimu. Aku sudah seperti ini sejak pertama kali kita bertatapan juga. Debaran gila ini terus kurasakan setiap kali kau memerhatikanku. Kau sudah kusimpan di hatiku. Jadi, mulai dari sekarang kau juga simpan aku di hatimu terus, ya."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ya Tuhan. Inilah kebahagiaan yang selama ini kucari. Aku mencintai orang yang dengan tulus mencintaku juga. Aku tersenyum karenanya. Ia pun turut tersenyum lalu ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Kami bersinggung tatap dalam.

"Tadinya aku ingin melakukan hal seperti ini sejak pertama kali aku tahu kau terus memerhatikanku namun di sisi lain aku ingin tahu seberapa tulus kau mengagumiku, Jaehyun. Kupikir ini memang momen yang tepat. Senja dan gerimis menjadi saksi. Hari ini hari Selasa, pukul lima lewat lima belas menit, dan bertempat di halte," ia tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan, "kau sudah tahu bahwa kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasakan debaran gila namun menyenangkan itu. Jadi mulai sekarang, berhenti mencintaiku dari belakang. Berhenti mencintaiku secara diam-diam. Karena aku telah membalasmu, cintailah aku dari depan. Dengan begitu, kau bisa tahu kalau aku tersenyum bahagia karena dicintai olehmu, Jaehyun."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Lalu tangan kiriku terulur guna mengambil lukisannya lalu meletakkannya di sisi kananku yang kosong. Yang aku tahu saat ini aku sedang mendekapnya penuh perasaan dan ia membalas dekapanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang lebih bahagia dari ini. Aku merasa ingin menangis saking bahagianya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah membalas perasaanku dan mengizinkanku untuk mencintaimu dari depan. Secara jelas, seperti ini." Ungkapku tulus. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena dapat dicintai olehmu."

Kami terus berpelukan erat sampai tiba-tiba bus datang dan membunyikan klakson. Sontak kami melepas dekapan dan saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa.

"Busnya sudah datang." Ucapku kemudian ia mengangguk. Matanya melirik pada lukisannya kemudian menatapku.

"Kau bisa simpan itu. Kenang-kenangan dariku." Ucapnya kemudian bangkit dan baru dua langkah ia berhenti kemudian berbalik menatapku penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Aku menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Karena caraku mencintaimu sudah berbeda. Aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi. Lagi pula, aku sudah tahu di mana kau tinggal." Ia mengangguk mendengar jawabanku.

"Baiklah. Cepat hafalkan ini," Ucapnya tiba-tiba kemudian ia menyebutkan nomor ponselnya dengan volume suara yang sedikit dikecilkan. Aku pun mencatat nomornya di otakku. Aku mengingatnya. Ia tersenyum setelahnya kemudian kembali berbalik menuju bus. Aku ikut bangkit dan— _sial_.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?

Sebelum ia benar-benar memijakkan kakinya pada tangga bus aku memanggilnya.

"T-Tunggu!"

Untung ia menoleh. Syukurlah. Aku menelan ludah gugup. Aku mengembuskan napas sekali guna menetralkan degup jantungku.

"Namamu adalah?"

Ia balas tersenyum dan tanpa diduga ia malah menaiki tangga bus dan berdiri menatapku sebelum pintu bus benar-benar tertutup. Sopir bus sudah mulai mengklakson tak sabaran.

"Lee Taeyong. Namaku adalah Lee Taeyong."

Sesaat setelah ia menjawab pintu bus langsung tertutup dan perlahan bus pun berjalan meninggalkan halte. Aku mengembuskan napas lega. Aku pun tersenyum puas.

"Akhirnya...aku tahu siapa namamu."

Aku melangkah sedikit menuju lukisannya kemudian kuraih lukisan tersebut lalu mengamatinya penuh kebahagiaan. Kubelai lembut pria yang membelakangiku dengan ibu jari.

 _Namamu adalah Taeyong, orang yang telah berhasil membuatku bahagia hanya dengan menatapmu dari belakang._

 _Namamu adalah Taeyong, orang yang telah berhasil pula mengajarkanku agar terus terang mencintaimu dari depan._

 _Selamat tinggal klandestin. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan mencintai Taeyong secara terbuka._

"Namamu adalah Taeyong. Kau akan terus kusimpan di hatiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

HAL-OOO~! /heboh/

Apa kabawr?! Ehehehe, rasanya udah lama gak berjumpa/? TT dan kali iniii aku membawa ff spesial untuk kapel terspesial; JAE TO THE YONG /WOOHOO/ /heboh lagi/

Oke, ini ff JaeYong pertama yang berhasil kupublish (ada satu lagi cuma lagi proses menuju kelar) YEAY XD

Dan aku baru sebulanan lebih yang lalu ini ngeshipin mereka yang minta banget dishipin /UHUY/ XD jadi aku hanya fujo baru yang baru masuk ke kapal JaeYong ehehe, salam kenal para JaeYong shippers! :D dan semoga kalian suka dengan ff debut/? Kyoonel XD

 ** _Terima kasih_** dan silakan meninggalkan jejak di kolom **_review_** , ya! :D


End file.
